Nowy Początek
by HikariNekoo
Summary: Kuroko w wyniku wypadku samochodowego traci władzę w nogach. Przed rodziną udaje, że wszystko jest w porządku, a przyjaciół unika jak ognia, jednak nie może to trwać całą wieczność. Czy Kuroko poradzi sobie ze swoim kalectwem jeśli przyjaciele będą go wspierać? / w zamierzeniu lekki slash, rating może ulec zmianie


Pierwsze, co Kuroko widzi po przebudzeniu to nieprzyjemna biel szpitalnych ścian.

Mgliście pamięta reflektory samochodu nadjeżdżającego znikąd, a potem ciemność.

Teraz leży na niewygodnym łóżku, jest podłączony do kroplówki, jego głowa i ręce owinięte są bandażami, a maszyna obok spokojnie odmierza bicie jego serca.

Kuroko nie czuje nóg.

_Jest przerażony._

* * *

Lekarz, który do niego przychodzi jest starszym mężczyzną o zmęczonych oczach. Mówi powoli o jego wypadku i obecnym stanie.

Kuroko jest znużony i przestraszony, a do jego uszu docierają jedynie niektóre słowa z wywodu doktora.

- Paraliż... Możliwa rehabilitacja... Bezwład w nogach... Czas na zmianę bandaży... Długi pobyt w szpitalu...

_Kuroko jedynie w milczeniu przygryza wargi i wpatruje się w niebo za oknem żałując, że nie potrafi latać._

* * *

Rodzice przybywają następnego dnia. Są zmartwieni i nieźle zszokowani tym, co się stało. Kuroko szybko uspokaja ich zapewnieniem, że wszystko jest w porządku. _(Ale nie jest, oczywiście, że nie)_

Lekarz informuje, że Kuroko będzie mógł wyjść ze szpitala za jakieś półtora miesiąca, a później zalecane jest regularne uczęszczanie na rehabilitację.

_Kuroko zamyka oczy i próbuje zasnąć._

* * *

Po dwóch tygodniach dają mu wózek, by mógł się trochę usamodzielnić i przyzwyczaić.

Kuroko nie podobają się dołująco szare kolory pojazdu i twardość kół pod jego wątłymi dłońmi.

_W milczeniu jeździ po korytarzach szpitala i obsesyjnie zastanawia się, czy jeśli się wywróci będzie umiał się podnieść._

* * *

Kuroko szybko zauważa, że ludzie go widzą. Zawsze.

Już nie potrafi być niewidoczny. Znikać na zawołanie. Nie może odejść niezauważony.

_Jego misdirection nie działa._

* * *

Ojciec przynosi mu jego komórkę. Przez ekran przechodzi spore pęknięcie, ale sprzęt nadal działa.

Gdy Kuroko uruchamia telefon wyskakuje powiadomienie o pięćdziesięciu czterech nieodebranych połączeniach i siedemdziesięciu ośmiu nieprzeczytanych wiadomościach.

Kuroko przegląda listę.

Z zaskoczeniem zauważa, że każdy z Pokolenia Cudów dzwonił przynajmniej dwa razy, tak samo jak drużyna z Seirin.

_Kuroko przymyka oczy i wyłącza telefon._

* * *

Kuroko w końcu zbiera w sobie odwagę i pyta matkę, co ze szkołą. W odpowiedzi słyszy, że nauczyciele zostali poinformowani o jego stanie.

- Poprosiłam, żeby nikomu nie mówili . Pomyślałam, że sam chciałbyś uświadomić swoich przyjaciół o...

Nie kończy, ale dla Kuroko jasne jest co chciała powiedzieć. _(O defekcie; o kalectwie; o tym, że nie będzie mógł już grać)_

_Kuroko przerażony jest myślą o spotkaniu z drużyną (przeszłą; __obecną__; każdą z którą miał zaszczyt grać), więc z ulgą przyjmuje wiadomość, że __(jescze nie wiedzą)__ sam będzie mógł wyznaczyć termin, w którym wyzna, że już nigdy nie zagra._

* * *

Kiedy Kuroko wraca do domu czuje się przerażająco zmęczony. _(I stary. Dopiero po chwili przypomina sobie, że ma dopiero 17 lat i chodzi do liceum, więc nie ma tu mowy o jakiejkolwiek starości, czy nawet dorosłości)_

Pierwsze, co Kuroko robi po wejściu do swojego pokoju _(i zamknięciu drzwi przed pyskiem wesoło ujadającego Numeru 2, tak radosnego z powodu powrotu swego pana), _to dokładne schowanie wszystkiego, co ma jakikolwiek związek z koszykówką na dno szafy.

_Ze wszystkich sił stara się ignorować nieznośny ból w klatce piersiowej i udaje, że dwie koszulki z numerami 11 i 15 nie istnieją._

* * *

Rodzice informują go, że niedługo muszą wyjechać w interesach. Od razu zaznaczają też, że wrócą dwa dni później. Kuroko ze spokojem przyjmuje tą wiadomość i pyta czy jutro może na chwilę wpaść do szkoły. Matka oferuje, że go podwiezie.

Kuroko tylko kiwa głową i wraca do swojego pokoju w towarzystwie dźwięku obracanych kół. Zastanawia się jak przekazać rezygnację z klubu tak by nikt ze znajomych go nie zobaczył.

_Kuroko rzuca jeszcze niespokojne spojrzenie w kierunku szafy, w której ukrył swą koszykarską przeszłość i sięga po długopis zaczynając pisać wypowiedzenie._


End file.
